


Nail painting and cuddles

by Fummixo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Karl Jacobs-centric, Kissing, M/M, Nail Polish, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fummixo/pseuds/Fummixo
Summary: Karl paints Sapnaps nails, then they cuddle.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Nail painting and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this and it's like 4 am lol

"Hey Sap, can I paint your nails?"

Sapnap looked down at Karl. They were currently cuddling on the couch watching Adventure Time together. Karl was playing with Sapnaps hands as they watched the movie.

"Of course hun" he replied lovingly with a smile.

Karl excitedly hopped off the couch and ran to their room to get the nail polish.

He was back on the couch between his boyfriends legs with black and red nail polish not even a minute later. Karl was so excited to paint his boyfriends nails. Sapnap was sitting sideways on the couch with his back leaning against the arm rest.

Sapnap stared in awe as he watched Karl delicately paint his nails black and red. He felt so lucky to have this amazing man all to himself. He loved everything about Karl. His fluffy soft hair, his beautiful eyes, his simple but cute clothing style, everything.

He raised his hand and gently pet Karla hair, simply adoring his beautiful partner. Karl giggled and looked up at Sapnap. Sapnap leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Karl blushed slightly and giggled again before going back to painting his nails.

"Ya know, it's really unfair how perfect you are." Sapnap said, half joking half serious. Karl just scoffed and looked up at Sapnap again. "I'm done with your nails you sappy bastard" he said with a light laugh.

Sapnap gently cupped Karls cheek with one hand and placed the other on his neck before leaning in and whispering "You're so fucking gorgeous." Karl stared into Sapnaps eyes and placed both hands on his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

They kiss long and gentle, full of love and adoration for one another. The pull apart panting with a string of saliva connecting them, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

Karl leans down and cuddles Sapnaps chest, Sapnap wrapping his arms around Karls lower back.

They stay like that until Sapnap eventually hears Karls light snores and carries him to their bedroom.


End file.
